


Sand and Ash.

by Geek_in_progress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_in_progress/pseuds/Geek_in_progress





	Sand and Ash.

Bullets and bone saws  
scalpels and broken scapula  
you are more dangerous,  
brutal and kind.  
Oatmeal and wool  
brown and blond and grey  
comfy jumpers over steel.

243 types of ash, and I can think of more flavors of you  
all the grains of sand, and you are more than each counted together.  
Silk and blue and sliding  
aubergine  
nicotine  
silk and wool over bones and grace.  
The waste of where you used to be.


End file.
